


Wham Bam Shang-a-lang

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Dancing with cats, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Keith and Shiro have cats, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Mdma, Moral of the Story: BE COURAGEOUS AND LOVE FEARLESSLY, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Shiro is 29 and Keith is 24, Smut, Stoner Keith (Voltron), Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), background allurance, background plance, background punk, copious use of the word dude, shiro thinks drugs will help but turns out keith loves him regardless lol, they fuck like animals yall, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: Shiro has done his waiting. 6 years of it! After countless outings with their friends he's still unable to make a move on Keith. One faithful night, he calls up an old buddy from college and purchases some drugs. A bad idea on paper, he knows, but maybe the emotional closeness it causes can get some romance going between them.Part 1 of 3 of the Dive in! Series!





	Wham Bam Shang-a-lang

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand, hoooo boi.

Pounding bass. Flashing neon lights. Hot, stuffy air.

 

Keith is, very obviously, at a nightclub. The whole squad is having a night out. Pidge and Allura are dolled up, chatting animatedly about how cute they look. Lance interjects occasionally to agree that they both look amazing while Hunk makes oblivious goo goo eyes at Pidge. They just stepped through the door and Keith feels like he’s about to lose his mind.

 

“I feel like I’m about to lose my mind.” Keith groans to Shiro as the group makes their way through the crowded club to a booth that can accommodate them all. Shiro chuckles sympathetically and puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder to pull them away from the group slightly.

 

“Don’t worry, buddy. We came out to have a good time and I’m sure we will.” Shiro assures him.

 

“It always ends the same though! Lance and Allura leave early, Pidge cries about it while Hunk does damage control and you and I are left drinking awkwardly till we decide to leave. It’s like clockwork.” Keith crosses his arms and scowls. Shiro frowns.

 

“Well maybe I have a plan to switch it up?” Shiro shrugs.

 

“Why did that sound like a question?” Keith laughs.

 

“Uhhh... ?”

 

“What, it’s not like you’re gonna get us drugs or something.” Keith chuckles before uncrossing his arms and walking toward the table they’ve claimed.

 

“Haha, yeah. Totally.” Shiro says robotically, followed by a totally nonchalant cough. Keith stops and stares like Shiro grew a second head.

 

“Shiro. Shiro, you didn’t.” Keith’s face is unreadable but his tone is panicked yet hopeful. Shiro raises his shoulders high and makes a ‘yikes’ face.

 

“What did Shiro do?” Pidge is smiling like the cat that got the canary. Everyone, in various stages of scooting into the booth, stops and looks at the pair still standing. Shiro brings his prosthetic to his face and gently facepalms while Keith is still staring in disbelief.

 

“Did you finally ask Kei-” Lance tries to ask the forbidden question but Hunk slaps a hand over his mouth before he can finish. Everyone is motionless for a few moments.

 

“I need to talk to you privately.” Keith says, grabbing Shiro by the wrist and yanking him towards the bathrooms. The group behind them shouts a collective “OOOOOOHHHH”. When Shiro looks at them for help they’re all giving thumbs ups and making lewd gestures with their hands, Pidge even goes as far as mouthing “FUCK HIM IN THE BATHROOM”.

 

Shiro is doomed.

 

\---

 

When the door to the private bathroom is closed and locked, Keith releases Shiro’s wrist and turns on a dime to face him.

 

“Show me.” Keith crosses his arms.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talk-”

 

“Don’t play stupid, Shiro. You’re the worst liar I know.” Keith sighs with a small smile. At that, Shiro relaxes a little. He reaches into his front pocket and pulls out a very tiny baggie with three tablets in it. He raises it up and shakes it a little to show it off. Keith’s eyes are like dinner plates. “Holy shit, Shiro, what is it?”

 

“Molly. What, did you honestly expect me to buy acid for us?” Shiro laughs.

 

“N-No, it’s just.... You’re the responsible one.” Keith uncrosses his arms and leans against the counter.

 

“Not all that responsible now, am I?” Shiro shoots Keith one of his killer crooked smiles, the ones he knows makes girls giggle and swoon. Keith’s face is dusted with red and he’s suddenly unable to make eye contact. Keith’s phone vibrates and he pulls it out. He groans.

 

“Pidge wants to know if they can order drinks since we’re busy fucking.” He deadpans. If Shiro had been drinking anything he’d be choking. Nonetheless, he chokes on his spit.

 

“Uh- Yeah, they can do that. Yeah.” Shiro nearly drops the baggie. Fuckin smooth.

 

Keith swallows down a laugh and twists his face awkwardly to avoid smiling. He taps out a reply and sends it before pocketing his phone again.

 

“Well, wanna do it?” Keith asks.

 

“WHAT?” Shiro just about shouts.

 

“The molly, you idiot.” Keith does laugh this time.

 

“Oh, of course. Yeah. If you want.” Shiro wants to die.

 

“It’s more about if you want to. I mean, you bought it.” Keith reasons. “Speaking of doing it, what about the others?”   
  


“Uh… I was hoping it would… just be the two of us?” Shiro scratches the back of his head.

 

“Okay.” Keith says with a soft smile. “Okay, how does this work?”

 

“Uh, well, you just take them with water. You could chew it if you want but it’s not going to taste good. At all.” Shiro laughs as he tries to unzip the little baggie. He’s clearly struggling.

 

“Here, let me get it.” Keith grabs the baggie from Shiro’s monster hands and opens it easily with his baby hands. “So… How much do I take?” He asks as he shakes all 3 tabs into his palm.

 

“You take one, I planned on taking one and a half since I’m bigger. That leaves a half pill left if we want to split it later.” Shiro says very medically as Keith dumps the pills onto his open hand. Keith laughs. “What??” 

 

“I just never saw this coming. How did you know all this?” He asks.

 

“Oh y’know, it’s always good to have knowledge-”

 

“So if I go in your google history I won’t find the search, ‘How does one do Molly?’” Keith is holding back laughter.

 

“... No…” Shiro answers meekly. Keith releases a fully bellied laugh.

 

“I  _ totally  _ believe you.”

 

“Shut up and take the pill, Kogane.” He holds out a pill between his pointer finger and thumb.

 

“Is that peer pressure???”

 

“Keith!”

 

“Fine, fine.” Keith takes it and goes to the sink. He pops it in his mouth and cups water in his hand to drink. Once he’s done, he watches Shiro take his credit card and split one of the tabs in half and take them. He puts the remaining half back in the bag and pockets it.

 

“Alright, let’s get out of here before someone breaks down the door.”

 

“Are you really that paranoid?” Keith giggles.

 

“No, I’d rather just keep this on the down low.”

 

“Pfff, did you seriously just say ‘on the down low’? How old are you, fifty?”

 

“You know damn well I am only almost 30, you little dickhead.”

 

Keith guffaws again and they leave for the table.

 

\---

 

About 30 minutes later, Keith starts to feel giddy.

 

“Allura, your hair looks amazing tonight. Did you do it yourself?” Keith asks with a goofy smile while the others talk animatedly. At that, however, they all stop and stare. He hasn’t said much other than “no we were not fucking” and scowling at Pidge since they got back to the table.

 

“I- Yes, thank you!” Allura answers. “Are you feeling okay? You’ve had like, nothing to drink.” Keith snorts.

 

“Oh, I’ve had plenty.” He turns and winks at Shiro, who’s trying not to lose his shit.

 

“Okay, they TOTALLY fucked in the bathroom earlier.” Pidge announces. At that, both Keith and Shiro fuckin lose it.

 

“No way, Pidge.” Shiro says through his laughter. He leans in close to Pidge. “But I can’t guarantee I won’t later.” He whisper-yells just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. They’re dead silent except for Keith who is laughing so hard he can barely sit up straight. Shiro smiles like he’s won the lottery. Everyone is looking around in shock.

 

“Are… you two high?” Lance asks very seriously. Keith yells a loud YES while Shiro yells a loud NO at the same time. They look at each other after answering and burst out laughing harder than they were before. The table erupts in chaos.

 

“YOU’RE LEGIT HIGH RIGHT NOW??” Hunk whisper screams.

 

“What did you do??” Allura asks.

 

“I can’t believe - Shiro- Keith- You-!?!?” Lance can’t get a sentence out.

 

“What was it??” Pidge asks and crowds Shiro’s personal space.

 

“Whoa, too close there Pidgey.” Shiro says through a giggle. “Y’know… just a little molly…”

 

“Oh my god Shiro and Keith did molly.” Pidge’s face is lit up like it’s Christmas.

 

What no one noticed was how Keith bristled when Pidge got close to Shiro. His hands are in fists on the table and he’s glaring hard at the side of her head.

 

“Can we switch places?” Keith asks suddenly.

 

“What? With who?” Allura asks.

 

“Pidge.” Keith tries to keep his voice even. He’s not sure he succeeded. Lance is trying so hard not to laugh at the obvious jealousy he’s witnessing, and it seems everyone but Shiro noticed.

 

“Yeah dude, no need to get all defensive over your man.” Lance smirks.

 

“ _ No need to get all defensive over your man bla bla bla~” _ Keith sing songs as he gets up from the table and waits for people to shuffle so he can sit next to Shiro. Their movements are slowed by alcohol and the laughter caused by Keith’s little outburst. Once the path is cleared in the booth it’s like the planets have aligned and Keith feels so at peace he could cry. Shiro pats the open seat next to him.

 

“C’mon, baby, sit with me.” Shiro’s giving Keith that same smile as before and he suddenly feels a wave of heat overtake him.

 

“O-Okay.” He replies shakily and plops himself on the seat. Shiro’s arm immediately wraps around Keith’s shoulders and there’s a chorus of wolf whistles.

 

“Holy shit, it’s like we’re the chaperones on their first date!!” Lance shouts, causing an eruption of laughter, including Shiro and Keith. Keith is redder than a tomato and so is Shiro. Their conversation topic changes and they’re all chatting again like nothing happened. Keith leans into Shiro’s side and rests his head on his shoulder after a while. Shiro’s arm squeezes around him and he sighs. Suddenly everyone is looking at him.

 

“... what? Why is everyone staring at me?” Keith asks dazedly.

 

“Dude, are you aware you just moaned?” Hunk asks.

 

“Mmmm… No.” Keith’s eyes drift closed while Shiro’s hand massages his shoulder. “Feels… so good.” He reaches down and grabs Shiro’s thick upper thigh, rubbing up and down. Shiro gasps audibly and Keith leans up and starts kissing his neck.

 

“OH MY GOD, KEITH!”

 

“OH MY-” 

  
“KEITH!!”

 

The table erupts into chaos once more and suddenly the couple is pushed out of the booth and onto the floor in a heap of limbs.

 

“Go fuck on the dance floor you fuckin hooligans!” Pidge shouts.

 

“Okay.” Shiro breaths.

 

“Oh no, they might actually fuck on the dance floor though.” Hunk says to the group.

 

“Don’t actually do that, that’s like, illegal and gross!” Lance yells at them.

 

“Yeah, don’t get us kicked out!” Allura agrees. Keith breaks eye contact with Shiro to stick his tongue out at their friends.

 

“C’mon, Shiro. Let’s go dance.” Keith says very much so like a bossy brat. That may or may not make Shiro’s dick twitch.

 

“Okay.” Shiro replies breathlessly as Keith gets off of him and drags him to his feet.

 

“RIP Shiro’s dignity.” Lance says while he holds up his drink for a toast.

 

“As if there was any to begin with.” Pidge clinks their glasses together.

 

“Regarding Keith, anyway.” Allura raises her glass as well.

 

Hunk facepalms but raises his glass all the same.

 

\---

 

When Keith sets foot on the dance floor, he swears he feels God. In his body and soul. The music is so loud and good he feels it from his toes to the crown of his head. He turns to find Shiro in a similar state of shock.

 

“It’s… so loud!” Keith yells over the music.

 

“Yeah!” Shiro replies.

 

Keith begins shaking his hips back and forth to the beat. He’s still watching Shiro’s face at the time and he catches his eyes following the movement.

 

“Can I dance with you?” Shiro yells. Keith laughs so hard he grasps his stomach and nearly keels over.

 

“Of course you can, we came here to dance, you goof!” Keith yells back. He reaches and pulls Shiro into the crowd. He presses their chests together and wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck. When he starts rolling his body to the beat he hears Shiro moan before he grabs at Keith’s ass.

 

“You feel so good, baby.” Shiro growls into Keith’s ear. Keith releases what would be a loud moan but the music drowns it out. Their bodies are moving together as one, and god does it feel good. Keith feels himself getting wetter, and he knows Shiro’s feeling it too because his erection is digging into his stomach.

 

“I have a good idea!” Keith yells into Shiro’s ear.

 

“What is it?” He yells back. Keith leans back to look Shiro dead in the face before he surges forward and presses his lips against Shiro’s. Shiro’s eyes are wide in shock but soon close, losing himself in the overwhelming pleasure of the kiss. Shiro opens his mouth and licks his way into Keith’s mouth. He responds enthusiastically by slotting their open mouths together and slicking their tongues together. After making out for what feels like an eternity, Shiro bites Keith’s lower lip and pulls on it. Keith thought he felt good before, but the new wave of pleasure that overtakes his body is downright other worldly.

 

“Shiro…!” Keith gasps once his lip is released. He looks up into Shiro’s eyes and sees nothing but unadulterated lust and hunger. Shiro licks his lips and bobs his head to the beat. His eyes close like he’s overwhelmed by the whole situation, but his body makes the decision to enjoy itself while it’s happening.

 

Keith becomes aware of his body moving to the beat and turns so his back is to Shiro. He leans forward as if to pick something off the floor and arches his back when he comes back up. He turns his head to catch a glance at Shiro and he giggles at the shocked look on his face.

 

“Well? You gonna touch me?” Keith yells. That seems to wake Shiro from his stupor. He grabs Keith’s hips and grinds his erection on his ass. Keith is once again overwhelmed by the pleasure taking over his body. Not only is the dick on his ass long and hard, but the look on Shiro’s face gives away how turned on he is, how badly he wants to tear Keith’s clothes off and take him right there in public. Keith leans back onto the strong chest behind him and reaches his hands up onto Shiro’s neck to retain his balance. They’re grinding to the beat, it’s hot and heavy and everything they could have ever dreamed of. Shiro thrusts particularly hard on the downbeat of the chorus and knocks Keith away a little and he has to stomp a foot forward to catch himself. He looks behind him at Shiro’s shit eating grin and laughs.

 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be!” Keith shouts. He smirks before launching himself at Shiro, jumping and latching onto his wide torso. Shiro, of course, grasps him by the thighs and holds him there while his hips gyrate to the beat and he grinds down on Shiro’s crotch. He attaches his lips to Shiro’s neck and sucks hard. Shiro tilts his head to catch Keith’s lips on his own. He slowly lowers Keith to the ground and kisses him thoroughly.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Shiro asks once he pulls back.

 

“And go where?” Keith hasn’t gotten the big picture yet.

 

“...My place? Or yours, doesn’t matter.” Shiro sways their bodies side to side. Keith face scrunches in thought.

 

“Let’s go someplace we can hear each other properly.” Keith yells. Shiro nods and takes one of Keith’s hands to drag him elsewhere.

 

\---

 

Once they're outside Keith laughs. “This isn’t what I meant! I thought we’d just go -”

 

“I didn’t want to go back to the table, Keith. I want to be with you.” Shiro says earnestly. It’s then that Keith puts the pieces together. Blood doesn’t know where to rush first, his face in a pretty blush or to his cunt that’s currently producing slick at an alarming rate. Turns out, his blood can go everywhere at once. Shiro giggles and touches Keith’s blushing cheek. “We don’t have to, I just really want to. Whatever you want is fine.”

 

“I… Let’s go to my place.” Keith settles on saying. Shiro’s blush deepens.

 

“Okay. I’ll get an uber.” Shiro says while digging his phone out. While he’s busy tapping away at the app, Keith is busy admiring the man in front of him. He’s got a black button up shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and mildly ripped black skinny jeans on. His black converse are well loved and one is untied slightly. His hair is messy, his long white bangs sticking up in random places while the rest of his undercut has drying sweat in it. His face is blushing and his brows are furrowed in concentration. Keith notices he didn’t have to tell Shiro his address.

 

“Alright they’ll be here in 15 minutes or so. They’ll text when they’re close.” Shiro smiles and pockets his phone. Keith is suddenly overwhelmed with his feelings for this man. His gorgeous grey eyes, his crooked smile, the slight stubble on his jaw from a day or two of not shaving. This man is…

 

“Beautiful.” Keith breaths.

 

“Huh?” Shiro stops smiling momentarily.

 

“I… I mean.. you’re- You’re beautiful, Shiro.” Keith says just as airily. Shiro smiles wide at that.

 

“Thanks… you’re not so bad-looking either.” Shiro laughs.

 

“No, Shiro, I mean it.” Keith looks like he’s about to fight the object of his affections. “You’re beautiful. Do you ever stop and look at yourself?” Shiro is thoroughly confused.

 

“Uh, no? I mean, I know I’m attractive but-”

 

“But nothing! You’re gorgeous! That’s final!” Keith says a little louder than he anticipated, causing some people milling around the exit to take notice and laugh at the ridiculous argument. Shiro looks around, mortified, and decides to take Keith a little further away from the crowd. He holds him gently on the shoulders and walks him down the street a little.

 

“Thank you, Keith, but you don’t have to be so aggressive about it.” Shiro giggles.

 

“Apparently I DO because SOMEONE doesn’t realize how perfect they are!” Keith raises his voice again and stomps his foot. Shiro guffaws at that.

 

“Look who’s talking, Mr. Dark and Handsome.” Shiro stops walking and turns Keith so they’re facing each other.

 

Keith is wearing his usual red hoodie and black v neck t shirt. His nearly unsalvageable ripped black skinny jeans are just about hanging off his body but hang on in the right places. His red converse are also well loved, the soles are nearly coming off but they’re in good enough shape for Keith. His shoulder length black hair is pulled into a low, messy ponytail. Some of the hair on his chin is growing back after he’s shaved it. Shiro is staring long enough for it to be weird but Keith doesn’t mind at all. Shiro gets butterflies in his stomach and he’s overwhelmed with  _ his _ feelings for this man. 

 

“Keith… I-” Shiro starts.

 

“Yeah?” Keith stares up with his big, indigo eyes shining.

 

“I think I …” Shiro gulps and scratches the back of his head.

 

“What is it? Are you okay?” Keith steps forward and places both hands on Shiro’s chest. Shiro chuckles and grabs both of Keith’s hands in his own.

 

“Yes, I’m more than okay, Keith. I just… I think I’m in love with you. (Keith gasps) And I… I wanted to wait and find the perfect moment to tell you but every time there was a chance something came up or someone had drama and I got so sick of waiting. This whole night was meant for us to get closer so I could build up the courage to tell you. So here it is. You make me feel so incredible, high or not,” Shiro giggles. “And I can't keep it to myself anymore. So, now you know: Keith Kogane, I’m in love with you.” Shiro didn’t realize he’d looked away until he has to look back up at Keith’s face. “Oh- Oh my  - are you crying?”

 

“N-No…” Keith hiccups and embraces Shiro gently. Shiro is laughing while he wraps his arms around the little man in front of him. A couple people behind them erupt in applause and start hollering. Embarrassed, Keith digs himself further into Shiro’s chest. They’re both laughing, and Keith is crying, and everything is perfect. Shiro loosens his grip and tries to meet Keith’s eyes.

 

“Time to go home.” Shiro whispers.

 

“Okay.” Keith smiles and kisses him so gently.

 

One of the people yelling was the uber driver.

 

\---

 

They stumble out of the car in front of Keith's apartment complex, giggles turning into full on laughter. Shiro tips the driver in cash and after thanking him, he drives off. Keith unlocks the door and holds it open for Shiro. “Gentlemen first!” He says as he bows slightly.

 

“This is the lobby, not your apartment.” Shiro laughs as he walks through the door.

 

“Watch me do this again when we get there.” Keith says smugly. Shiro laughs again and Keith is glowing after hearing so much of his favorite sound.

 

“Alright, lead the way Prince Charming.” Shiro motions for the elevator.

 

“You've been here longer than Röd has!” Keith starts pushing Shiro towards the doors.

 

“Yeah but he  _ lives _ here.” Shiro pouts.

 

“Are you jealous of my cat?”

 

“... I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Shiro shifts his weight so Keith goes flying past him and slams into the elevator doors.

 

“You bitch!” Keith screeches before he pushes the call button. Shiro is silently laughing and clapping like a seal.

 

“Do you mind?! It’s 2am!” The receptionist hisses from behind her desk.

 

“I  _ don’t _ mind, Cheryl!” Keith barks back, jabbing a finger in her direction. Shiro is losing his mind laughing.

 

“Stop, stop, I'm gonna pee!” Shiro manages to gasp.

 

“Oh!” Keith gasps. He gets to his knees and opens his mouth. Shiro blushes from the tips of this ears to his exposed chest.

 

“Good fucking lord Keith!!” Shiro covers his junk before Keith can do something crazy. Cheryl behind the desk looks like she's gonna be sick. Just then the elevator dings and Keith rises to his feet to step inside. Both boys are panting from laughing when the doors close behind them.

 

“Poor Cheryl.” Shiro comments.

 

“You’d think she’d be used to me by now.” Keith pouts and crosses his arms.

 

“Keith, you are more than an acquired taste.” Shiro laughs.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?!” Keith giggles and shoves Shiro’s arm. Shiro makes a loud ‘I don't know’ noise and leans on Keith with all his weight. Keith shrieks and desperately tries to keep them both upright. “Oh my fucking god, Shiro! Stand uuuup!!”

 

“But you’re so cute when you’re struggling.” Shiro giggles as he straightens up.

 

“Yeah I’ll be real cute with my fist up your ass.” Keith grumbles.

 

“Ooh, kinky...” Shiro says sensually as he grabs Keith by the waist and pulls their bodies together.

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re into fisting.” Keith breaths as he feels a wave of heat course through him from Shiro’s touch. Shiro must feel the same thing because suddenly the air is very stuffy and hot between them.

 

“I’m really not.” Shiro admits and leans down to kiss Keith, who eagerly goes on his toes to meet him halfway. Their lips meet softly for a few moments before Keith pulls away. Shiro opens his eyes and sees Keith with a worried expression. “What’s wrong?” He strokes Keith’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“You’re my best friend, right Shiro?” Keith asks quietly and leans into the touch.

 

“Of course.” Shiro whispers. Keith hesitates for a few seconds. “You know you can talk to me about anything, Keith. No matter what.”

 

“I know.” Keith nods. Shiro knows not to push Keith; he’ll come to Shiro when he’s ready, so when the elevator dings and the doors open he follows Keith in silence. Once at Keith’s door, he pulls out his keys and unlocks the door then holds it open.

 

“Gentlemen first.” Keith smirks.

 

“You’re such a charmer.” Shiro smiles warmly and walks through the threshold. He starts taking his shoes off while Keith turns on a light and closes and locks the door. It’s cute that Keith assumes Shiro is staying the night; he is, or at least he plans to, so he just smiles to himself. Once his shoes are off, he walks further into the small living room and stretches his arms above his head. He groans and feels some pops in his back. “Ough, I’m getting old, man. Listen to them bones.” He laughs and Keith laughs along, but he’s still thoughtful. Shiro turns to Keith as he’s finishing taking his shoes off. He watches him place them on the mat and straighten them so they're parallel to each other. When they make eye contact, Shiro’s face softens in concern. “Did you want to-”

 

“What are we, Takashi?” Keith asks suddenly. Shiro’s eyes widen.

 

“Right now? Best friends. But I was hoping to be your boyfriend someday.” Shiro answers honestly.

 

“Can someday be today?” Keith smiles shyly.

 

“Yes it can, Keith.” Shiro grins and closes the gap between them. Once within range, Shiro embraces Keith tightly and lifts him in the air.

 

“SHIRO!!” Keith shrieks and giggles while he’s swirled around. Shiro laughs breathlessly and lowers Keith to the ground. As soon as he puts Keith down he’s kissing him, his hands sliding down his arms and finding their way to his hips. Keith grabs the collar of Shiro’s button down and yanks his face closer. They pull apart suddenly and stare at each other with crazed smiles. Keith still looks thoughtful so Shiro waits for him to speak first.

 

“I just… I wanted to be clear about what this means for us. I don't want this to be a one time thing, I really want this to last.” Keith explains while his hands caress Shiro’s jawline and neck.

 

“I feel the same, Keith. I've cared about you longer than I’d care to admit, and I don’t plan on stopping any time soon.” Shiro chuckles a little. “I haven’t given up on you yet, Keith. And I never will.” Keith’s responding smile is so soft and full of love. Shiro can see the tears welling up in his eyes. One spills over and down his cheek and he reaches up to catch it with his thumb. Keith goes on his toes and Shiro meets him halfway in the gentlest kiss they’ve ever experienced. Keith groans into the kiss and presses more firmly into it.

 

“Mmm… Is it me or does kissing you feel like, really good?” Keith swoops back in and kisses Shiro again.

 

“Well, yes, but it’s also probably the molly.” Shiro murmurs between kisses.

 

“Oh yeah.”  _ Smooch! _

 

They kiss repeatedly until Shiro steps closer and slips his hands under Keith’s t-shirt, making his way to the zipper on his pants. Keith sighs and rakes his hands up over Shiro’s undercut, getting to the longer part on top and grabbing it tight. Shiro gasps and Keith uses that as an opening to slip his tongue into Shiro’s mouth. Their tongues slide together while Shiro slips two fingers down the front of Keith’s pants. They separate with an audible  _ pop _ . 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shiro rests his forehead on Keith’s.

 

“I feel like we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?” Keith smirks and kisses Shiro again.

 

“Yeah.” Shiro breaths. “How did you want to do this?”

 

“Let’s get comfortable first.” Keith whispers before taking a step back and removing his hoodie. He throws it over on the couch and leads Shiro down the hallway to his bedroom. He turns on the light and Röd makes a brrrt noise from the middle of the bed. “Okay buddy, as much as I love you I’m not comfortable with you watching me fuck my best friend.” Keith mutters as he picks the cat up and walks to the door to plop him in the hallway. Shiro laughs and sits on the bed.

 

“Aren’t I your boyfriend now?” Shiro asks while Keith is closing and locking the door.

 

“That’s right, you are.” Keith turns and pins Shiro with the most seductive look he can muster. It works splendidly, Shiro’s eyes widen and the twitch in his pants is visible. “You’re my boyfriend now. All mine.” Keith murmurs. He takes a few steps towards the bed and plays with the hem of his shirt.

 

“You gonna take that off or should I help… you…” Shiro trails off as Keith whips the shirt off in one swift motion, revealing his lithe muscles and bindered chest. “Fuck.” He bites his lip and looks at Keith up and down.

 

“You like what you see?” Keith smirks.

 

“Uh huh.” Shiro says intelligently. He’s practically drooling.

 

“Good.” Keith unzips his jeans and steps out of them as gracefully as possible, which still makes Shiro laugh. Keith is blushing hard when he regains his footing. “You try getting out of skinny jeans gracefully!” He yanks off his socks and chucks them at him.

 

“I will!” Shiro dodges and laughs as he stands up. He unzips his jeans and makes a show of shimmying them down his legs. Keith is completely mesmerized by the shaking of his ass and the underlying power in his thick thighs.

 

Now it’s Keith’s turn to drool.

 

Shiro laughs at Keith’s obvious ogling and sits to pull them off the rest of the way, followed by his socks. After tossing the pants on the floor, he reaches to unbutton his shirt.

 

“Wait!” Keith nearly shouts. Shiro jumps.

 

“What??”

 

Keith walks over, now only in his tight black boxer briefs and binder, and straddles Shiro’s lap. Shiro gasps softly and watches as Keith starts unbuttoning the shirt. After the first couple buttons are undone, he kisses the skin that’s revealed and makes his way up to his neck. Shiro groans and tilts his head so Keith has better access. Keith keeps unbuttoning the shirt until it’s completely undone and strips it off him before tossing it carelessly to the floor.

 

At this point Shiro is at about half mast under his briefs, and Keith considers that a problem. He bites and sucks at Shiro’s neck and grinds his mound on his crotch. Shiro is panting like he’s in heat. He reaches up and drags his blunt nails down Keith’s back, eliciting a full body shiver to course through his body. Shiro settles his hands on Keith’s ass and squeezes it while his hips buck and he bounces Keith on his lap. Keith releases Shiro’s neck with a pop and moans into his ear.

 

“Shiro…” He whispers. “Shiro… Can we…?”

 

“In a bit, baby, I wanted to do something first.” Shiro answers and smiles warmly at him before smooching his cheek. “Let me up.” Keith stands and lets Shiro position himself on the bed. “Take off your boxers and come up here.”

 

“Shouldn’t you do the same?” Keith smirks before complying.

 

“... I guess I could.” Shiro says and removes his briefs, his dick springing out comically. “Did you want to keep the binder on?” He asks once he throws his briefs across the room.

 

“... No, I can take it off.” Keith says confidently and starts wrestling with it.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Shiro props himself up on his elbows to look at him.

 

“I’m sure.” Keith straightens once he’s gotten the binder off. Shiro takes in the sight of his beautiful, naked boyfriend. What was once compressed muscle has become soft, subtle curves. His dick twitches and he groans.

 

“God you’re so hot, Keith. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

 

“I could say the same for you…” Keith says as he crawls up the bed. He stops at Shiro’s cock and gives him a few pumps. Shiro gasps and whines.

 

“Keith…” He tries to say a sentence but it’s interrupted by Keith licking a stripe up his cock. “Keith!” He says enthusiastically.

 

“Hm?” Keith hums innocently as he pumps Shiro’s dick more.

 

“Come up here.” Shiro whines. Keith crawls up higher and comes face to face with Shiro.

 

“Hi.” Keith smiles.

 

“Hi.” Shiro smiles back. “Can you do me a favor?”

 

“Anything for you.” Keith leans down and kisses him.

 

“Mmm…” Shiro kisses back before asking. “Can you sit on my face please?” Keith is a little more than shocked to hear that.

 

“Um, what?” Keith chuckles a little.

 

“Sit on my face. Like, ride my face.” Shiro kisses Keith’s cheek. “Please, Keith. I want to make you feel good.”

 

Keith gasps softly at his begging. “S-sure! Okay.” Keith sits up and walks on his knees so he’s straddling Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s large hands cup Keith’s ass as he waddles his way up towards his face.

 

“That’s it baby, now just sit down.” He coos when Keith’s pussy is right above him.

 

Shiro’s breath tickles Keith’s sensitive skin and he shivers before lowering his hips. When it’s close enough, Shiro licks up through his pussy lips and pushes gently onto his clit.

 

“Shiro..!” Keith gasps as his hips buck into Shiro’s mouth. “Ah, sorry!” Shiro groans and squeezes Keith’s ass while his tongue is still swirling around his clit. Keith moans and grasps the sheets till his knuckles are white. “Oh fuck, Shiro! Ah, feels so good!”

 

Shiro’s tongue slides down and slips into his hole, causing Keith’s loud moan to echo in the room. Keith lets more of his weight down on Shiro’s face, shoving his cunt further down. With more of it in his mouth, Shiro pushes his tongue deeper and laps up the slick oozing out Keith’s hole. He licks his way up to Keith’s clit again and swirls on it before sucking on it. Keith is panting hard.

 

“Oh fuck… Oh, Shiro…! Shiro, Shiro!!” His voice raises in pitch as the heat in his belly coils tighter. Shiro taps Keith’s thigh a couple times and Keith raises his hips just enough to give Shiro room to talk.

 

“Fuck my mouth, baby.” Shiro begs.

 

“Okay.” Keith breaths before lowering his hips again. Shiro gets right back to work and Keith is beginning to lose control. His hips start rocking back and forth while Shiro’s tongue rubs circles on his clit. Broken moans and sobs escape Keith’s throat, the familiar heat of his orgasm building in his lower belly again. “Ah! Mmm, Shiro… Shiro!” Keith cries. He feels Shiro shift slightly before feeling a finger breach his hole. “Ah! Shiro!” The finger in him isn’t even deep but the extra sensation has him seeing stars. “Shiro, I’m gonna cum!! Can I- Can I cum? Please?” Keith begs as his hips really start grinding into Shiro’s mouth. He hears Shiro take a deep breath through his nose and hum an affirmative. At that, Keith loses all sense of control and seeks his release with Shiro’s mouth. Shiro sucks and flicks at Keith’s clit and fingers him harder until Keith is practically screaming. “Oh- Oh god! Shiro! I’m cumming!!” He manages to say before his thighs close around Shiro’s head and his pussy is clenching around Shiro’s finger in the most mind altering orgasm he’s ever had. He moans shamelessly and rides his orgasm out until he can feel reality again.

 

When he comes to, he’s panting like he just ran a marathon and there’s sweat dripping down his nose. He lifts his hips shakily to let Shiro sit up. When he does, he opens his mouth to show Keith the slick he caught in his mouth. He closes and swallows the creamy white liquid down. Keith stares in awe.

 

“Whoa..” He breathes while Shiro wipes his face off with the back of his hand. Shiro smirks.

 

“Ready to get fucked now, babe?” He asks lowly. Keith lays back against the pillows and shoots him an equivalent smirk.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Keith spreads his legs wide, presenting himself to Shiro whose erection looks like it’s verging on painful. He crawls up to Keith and kisses him breathless. When they start making out Keith can taste himself on Shiro’s tongue. He groans and wiggles his hips so the very tip of Shiro’s dick catches on his hole. Shiro gasps into Keith’s mouth and thrusts forward on instinct, pushing the tip of himself an inch or so inside of Keith. Both of them gasp at the sensation.

 

“Protection?” Shiro says but doesn’t move an inch out or in. 

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m pretty much sterile.” Keith explains.

 

“Pretty much isn’t good enough…” Shiro frowns.

 

“Shiro, trust me.” Keith looks deep into his eyes. “I won’t get pregnant. I swear to you.”

 

“... Okay.” Shiro relents and smiles down at him. He readjusts his position and thrusts into him gently. Keith hisses at the stretch and Shiro pulls out marginally to let Keith adjust.

 

“I’m okay.” Keith assures him after a few seconds. Shiro tries again, this time getting about a third of his dick inside before Keith protests. “Oh my fuck, you’re huge, you know that?” He says breathlessly.

 

“I do know.” Shiro laughs before groaning. “You’re so tight, baby. You feel so good.” He pulls out a bit and pushes back in. Keith releases a moan and a sob when Shiro is three quarters of the way in. They’re both breathing heavily already.

 

“So… big…” Keith runs his hand down his body to his pussy and feels the place where they’re joined together. Shiro leans down to kiss him as he pushes the final couple inches in. Keith almost shouts when Shiro’s dick hits the deepest parts of him. When Shiro pulls out and pushes back in, he does shout. “Oh! Shiro!” His hands find their way to Shiro’s shoulders and he digs his nails in. “More, do that again!”

 

“Yessir.” Shiro slurs out. He pulls out and thrusts back in with force this time. Keith cries out and Shiro sets a brutal pace. They’re both lost in the sensations of each other’s bodies, Shiro’s cock hitting deep inside Keith while Keith’s tight hole pulls on Shiro’s dick. They’re unaware of the noises they’re making. Keith is moaning and gasping, calling Shiro’s name when his dick hits his cervix. Shiro is mostly quiet except for his panting and occasionally moaning when Keith gets particularly tight. They don’t break eye contact once, their faces are so close they’re breathing the same air. Their arms are wrapped tightly around each other, holding the other close while their hips work together to set an even more punishing pace. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room.

 

“I- I- love you- Takashi!” Keith gasps between moans.

 

“I love you too Keith!! Ah!” Shiro responds. “Oh shit, fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum!” his hips are pumping wildly into Keith.

 

“Yes, please- me too! Cum in me, let’s cum together! Please!” Keith rambles while his hips meet Shiro’s. Keith releases one of his hands and snakes it between their bodies to rub his clit. As soon as his fingers meet the sensitive bud, he cries out. “Shiro! Please cum! Cum in me!” 

 

“Fuck!” Shiro shouts before groaning and blowing his load deep inside Keith. At the same moment, Keith seizes up and screams at the top of his lungs as he cums hard. Both of them are moaning and panting as they ride their orgasms out. By the time Shiro stops moving Keith is twitching from oversensitivity. Shiro leans down and kisses Keith sloppily. Neither of them care about the sweat dripping off Shiro’s face onto Keith’s. Neither of them even register the fact they will almost guaranteed be getting a noise complaint. All there is in their world is each other.

 

Shiro pulls back to look at Keith in his eyes.

 

“I love you, Keith.” He whispers.

 

“I love you too, Shiro.” Keith smiles before he wraps both arms around Shiro’s neck and embraces him. Shiro tries his best to hug him back but ends up laying on top of him and cuddling his face on his chest instead.

 

A few minutes later a snore erupts from Shiro’s mouth causing him to jolt awake. “Huh, wha-?”

 

“Did you just fall asleep with your dick inside me?” Keith asks in awe.

 

“I guess I did.” Shiro hides his burning face in Keith’s chest.

 

“Old man.” Keith cackles.

  
“Little brat.” Shiro retorts and pinches the closest body part to his hand.

 

“Ouch, you fuck! No pinching!” Keith laughs and flinches away from Shiro’s pinchy hand.

 

“Fine, let’s get cleaned up okay?” Shiro starts getting up and realizes he has to actually peel himself off of Keith. He grimaces as he pulls out of Keith but watches with rapt attention as his cum just about pours out of him.

 

“Mmm, you came a lot.” Keith comments as he runs his hand through the globs of cum.

 

“I don’t think I’ve cum that hard in my life.” Shiro admits as he scoots to the edge of the bed and grabs the roll of paper towel by the nightstand.

 

“Same honestly.” Keith giggles. “Oh shit, my neighbors are going to kill me.” He groans after a couple seconds of thought.

 

“Eh, who cares. You had the mind blowing sex, not them. Who’s the real winner here?” Shiro tears off a handful of towels and starts mopping up his jizz and cleaning Keith’s hole as gently as possible.

 

“You’re right, fuck em.” Keith laughs and lets himself be cleaned.

 

“No, don’t fuck them. That’s what I just-” Shiro pouts.

 

“You know what the fuck I meant, Shirogane.” Keith laughs and grabs the paper towel to clean what Shiro couldn’t. After they clean themselves and toss the towels, they lay side by side on the bed.

 

“It’s almost 4 dude. Did you want to shower after we sleep?” Shiro yawns as he scratches at his stomach.

 

“Yeah, it can wait.” Keith yawns right after Shiro and stands to shut the light off. Once it’s off, the soft lighting from his bedside lamp illuminates the room. Shiro gets under the sheet and opens it as an invitation to Keith, who gladly accepts. Shiro cuddles Keith close to his chest and sighs.

 

“Good night, Keith.”

 

“‘Night, Shiro.” Keith twists around to smooch Shiro before getting settled in to sleep.

 

\---

 

When Keith wakes up he feels … weird. Physically he’s a little sore on his nether regions but he’s just fine otherwise. Emotionally he feels like he’s all over the place. He’s mildly worried but he can’t think of what he has to worry about. He takes a deep breath and stretches his arms above his head before he opens his eyes and meets stormy grey ones.

 

“Good morning, sweetie!” Shiro says sweetly. He leans forward and kisses Keith deeply. Keith sighs and melts into the kiss. They separate with a pop.

 

“Good morning.” He drawls before it turns into a yawn. When Keith opens his eyes Shiro looks like he just saw a kitten yawn.

 

“I’m so blessed.” Shiro whispers.

 

“Shut up.” Keith groans. He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. “Would you look at that..” he mutters as he looks down and realizes he’s bare-ass naked still.

 

“Oh, I am.” Shiro snorts from behind him. He’s laying down ‘draw me like your french girls’ style with the sheets covering him from the hips down. Keith turns around to retort but the words get caught in his throat. The window’s blinds are open enough to let a beam of light shine down on Shiro’s white hair. The result is a gorgeous halo effect going around his head. Shiro’s smiling at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling with unadulterated happiness. He’s absolutely ethereal. Keith feels his throat constrict on a sob. Shiro’s smile fades and he sits up. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He rushes to sit next to Keith and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

 

“No, I’m fine. I just… I’m so happy, Shiro. This has been a long time coming.” Keith leans into Shiro’s chest.

 

“I know. I’m happy too.” Shiro smiles while he rubs circles into Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Can we hug please?” Keith looks up with his big, indigo eyes. Shiro swears he can see galaxies in the depths of his eyes. In that moment, with Keith’s hair sticking up with terrible bed head, cum stains on the sheets, and Keith in his arms, Shiro swears he’s never going to leave this boy.

 

“Of course, Keith.” He smiles so warmly and stands, offering his hand to Keith. He takes it and Shiro pulls him to his feet. He embraces Keith around the shoulders while Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s middle section. They both breath deeply and sigh. It smells mostly like Keith, Shiro thinks, but there’s a hint of his own scent mixed in. He loves how they smell together. He imagines an apartment with both Kuro and Röd lazing around together while they dance in the kitchen to some soft music. He squeezes Keith tighter. 

 

He can’t wait to start their future together.

 

In the meantime he breathes deep and sighs.

 

“I love you, Keith.” Shiro whispers. Keith giggles.

 

“I love you too, Takashi.” He whispers back. They stand there for a few moments longer before Shiro releases Keith and wipes at his eyes.

 

“Are you crying?” Keith laughs.

 

“Pff, no. Are you?” Shiro coughs and sniffles a little. “Anywho, I’m sure Röd is ready for breakfast. Let’s get started on that, yeah?” He turns and looks for the fucking briefs he chucked across the room. Keith is admiring Shiro as he searches. He sighs and begins the search for a t shirt and his briefs as well.

 

A few minutes later they’re both sort of dressed and in the kitchen. Shiro’s at the table with his phone out while Keith is rolling a morning blunt at the kitchen counter. Röd is crunching away at his dry food on the counter next to Keith. Shiro sighs dreamily at Keith’s back before he turns to his phone. The group chat blew the fuck up over night.

 

**Pidge** : holy fUCK IT’S HAPPENING

 

**Lance** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Hunk** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Allura** : I can’t believe it’s been what, 5 years and they finally got together?

 

**Hunk** : 6*

 

**Allura** : >:|

 

**Pidge** : Good morning sleepy heads, assuming you guys actually made it home and you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere!!

 

**Lance** : took yall long enough to tie the knot

 

**Hunk** : they’re not married dude.

 

**Lance** : Close enough ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Allura** : lol

 

**Hunk** : anyway, we’re suuuper happy for you guys but pleeease message back asap so we know you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere

 

**Pidge** : it’s been a while, who knows ;)

 

**Hunk** : Not funny PIDGE

 

Shiro decides to have mercy on them.

 

**Shiro** : We’re not dead in a ditch, Hunk. Thanks for your concern though :)

 

**Hunk** : aww  you’re welcome shiro! See, at least some of us love you lol

 

**Shiro** : I’m pretty sure no one loves me more than Keith does.

 

**Pidge** : oh no

 

**Hunk** : awwwwwwww

 

**Lance** : oH NO

 

**Allura** : AAAWWWWWWW

 

**Pidge** : *puke noises*

 

**Lance** : I second the puking

 

**Allura** : That’s beautiful, Shiro. I’m sure he’d agree with you :)

 

Shiro looks up at Keith who’s just finished rolling the blunt.

 

“You ready?” He asks as he turns.

 

“Yep.” Shiro stands and starts heading for the balcony. Keith pets Röd as he passes by. They both get outside and close the sliding glass door behind them. Shiro takes a deep breath of the fresh air while Keith lights the blunt. “It’s a gorgeous morning.” Shiro comments. Keith exhales smoke before responding.

 

“It’s like, noon.” Keith says evenly. He puts the blunt to his lips and takes a big hit from it before passing it to Shiro. He holds his breath while Shiro takes a hit. “Thank god I fed Röd last night before we left,” Keith exhales. “He would’ve torn the place to shreds this morning if I didn’t.” There’s a small pause while Shiro holds his breath and passes the blunt.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro blows the smoke up and the wind carries it away. “I remember when you forgot to feed him on Christmas eve and you woke up to wrapping paper all over the place.” He chuckles. Keith nods whilst hitting the blunt. Shiro waits for Keith to pass it but instead watches as Keith beckons him closer with his hand. “What?” Shiro steps closer. Keith goes on his toes and kisses him. He exhales a cloud of smoke in Shiro’s mouth and Shiro sucks it up greedily. They separate slightly and Shiro exhales wisps of smoke.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Keith smirks and hands Shiro the blunt.

 

“O-Oh.” Shiro gapes.

 

“Seriously, you had my pussy in your mouth last night and you’re shy about a little shotgunning?” Keith laughs as he starts putting his hair up in a messy bun.

 

“Oh my god, Keith!” Shiro facepalms briefly and takes a large hit from the blunt.

 

They shotgun each other once more and continue until they’re good and high. The blunt is one hit away from death when they sit down and stop talking. It’s a beautiful day, really. Just enough clouds to cover the sun but warm enough where you’re comfortable without real clothing. Shiro is the first to start giggling.

 

“What is it?” Keith asks in a gravelly tone.

 

“I’m just so happy, dude.” Shiro says. “I have the man of my dreams next to me, I’m high as fuck, and the sun is out. How did I ever get this lucky?” He’s full on grinning at Keith.

 

“I just asked myself the same thing.” Keith has a lazy smile on his face and his eyes are hooded. He looks like your typical happy stoner. “Lemme finish this then I’ll make us waffles.” Keith says and hits the tiny roach like a professional.

 

When he’s finished with it he tosses it over the railing and hoists himself to his feet. “Alright, babe, waffle time!” Keith cackles as he opens the sliding glass door. “Where’s my little Rödy boy!” He hollers once he’s inside. Shiro just barely hears him say “Hey Google, play Wham Bam Shang-a-lang by Silver!” before the song starts blasting out the little speaker on the kitchen counter. Shiro stands outside and watches Keith pick up poor Röd and dance with him while singing along to the song. He puts his hand over his heart and has to catch his breath. He steps inside and finds his phone.

 

**Shiro** : Guys!!!!

 

**Pidge** : ???

 

**Lance** : ?

 

**Shiro** : I love him, guys. Like, I’m so gone for this boy it’s crazy.

 

**Lance** : is he dancing with Röd?

 

Shiro laughs out loud at that.

 

**Shiro** : HOW DID YOU KNOW???

 

**Pidge** : LMAOOOO

 

**Allura** : OMG!

 

**Lance** : I’m just that amazing *finger guns*

 

**Shiro** : He put on some 70s song and he’s singing and dancing with Röd and god he’s just ajkdbsgjsbhs

 

**Pidge** : Is this what we have to deal with from now on?

 

**Lance** : mistakes were made

 

**Hunk** : Aaww guys c’mon, they’ve been pining after each other for 6 years, let them have their cupcake phase

 

“Babe, come help measure shit for waffles!” Keith bellows. Shiro presses the power button on his phone and puts it on the table.

 

“Coming!” He yells back. He finds Keith measuring out flour and shaking his hips to the beat. Shiro snakes his arms around his waist and gives Keith’s cheek a wet smooch.

 

“Hey, you’re messing me up, dude.” Keith says with a smile.

 

“I just love you,  _ dude _ .” Shiro kisses his cheek again and squeezes him gently.

 

“I love you too,  _ bro.”  _ Keith cackles. Shiro makes squinty eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“Are you bro-zoning me?”

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Shiro fakes an offended gasp.

 

“You take that back Mr. Fucked my mouth last night!”

 

Keith guffaws at that.

 

“I love you, Shiro. Really.” He puts down the measuring cup and knife and turns to face Shiro.

 

“I love you too, Keith. With all my heart.” They’re grinning at each other with equally lovesick expressions. 

 

And with that, they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it I encourage you to leave a comment saying so! Also if u have ideas about this particular AU i strongly encourage you to tell me! :3c


End file.
